1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a light source unit.
2. Related Art
In general, an image display apparatus has a light source unit which is compact, emits a bright light beam, and equalizes illumination distribution of the light beam. In a commonly used light source, a light beam emitted from a semiconductor laser source is parallelized (see JP-A-2003-233123).
A projector disclosed in JP-A-2003-233123 includes: red, green, and blue semiconductor laser sources; a collimator lens which parallelizes laser beams emitted from each of the semiconductor laser sources; an optical fiber which guides the laser beams parallelized by the collimator lens; and spatial light modulators which modulate each color light beam emitted from the optical fiber. After passing through the spatial light modulators, each light beam is displayed in a screen through a projection lens.
JP-A-2003-233123 is an example of related art. However, in the projector disclosed in JP-A-2000-233123, each of the semiconductor laser sources are arranged in different positions depending on colors, and thus optical elements have to be disposed independently for each color beam. Therefore, cost increases, and an overall size of the apparatus becomes large. In addition, since the semiconductor laser sources are separated form the collimator lens, the light source unit including the semiconductor laser sources and the collimator lens also becomes large.